Averno
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: ... y ella fue su ángel. Un ángel de alas negras y ojos de sangre.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Oscuridad.

Gritos.

Dolor… mucho dolor.

Sufre. Quiere gritar, pero su voz se atora y su garganta arde. Como si bajara fuego por esta. Tiene la boca seca. La cabeza pesa, todo da vueltas y no tiene idea de nada. No recuerda nada.

Entonces, una imagen; fuego. Rostros que no son rostros y sombras de formas desconocidas. Animales. Son grandes. Lobos, recuerda, muchos de ello. _¡Po!_ La voz de Víbora se abre paso en su mente. _Resiste panda,_ escucha a Tai Lung. Y entonces, es consciente de que no se trata de un recuerdo.

¿Qué resista? ¿Qué sucede?... No recuerda lo último que hizo. Recuerda la pelea, recuerda a esos lobos, pero no recuerda qué pasó con él. ¿Lo golpearon? Sí, eso tiene que ser. Recuerda a Lord Shen con su cañón, apuntando al pueblo, y luego… nada. Oscuridad. Un dolor insoportable que su garganta es incapaz de gritar. La falta de aire. Sangre. Está seguro que eso es sangre.

— _Tráiganlo aquí. ¡Rápido, rápido!_

Es una voz femenina, ronca y firme, desesperada, que suena lejana y vaga.

Siente que le sujetan. Siente que le mueven y cada roce duele como los mil demonios. Sus labios se retuercen en inentendibles quejas, que suenan mas a murmullos… y entonces, por fin, un poco de luz.

Luz y rubíes.

— _Chico… Chico, ¿me escuchas?_

Parpadea… y la ve. Ve lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida. Y luego, la nada. Oscuridad. Silencio.

.

.

.

La conoció en una misión.

Una misión peligrosa.

Casi murió… y ella fue su ángel.

Sí, porque solo un ángel podía acariciar como lo hacían sus manos. Solo un ángel podría haberle sonreído de esa manera. Solo un ángel podría haberlo hecho sufrir tanto.

Solo algo divino, algo propio de otro mundo tal vez, podía ser tan hermoso a la vez que letal.

Porque tardó en hacerlo, pero lo comprendió; comprendió que no era miel eso en sus labios, sino veneno; dulce y engañoso, mortal. besos envenenaban y sus caricias lastimaban con una delicadeza tal que el daño pasaba desapercibido. Ella no era buena… y él lo sabía, siempre lo supo y aún así se enamoró.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo uno.**

" _Despierta…"_

El susurro acaricia su oído y calienta sus labios, fríos y resecos. Luz. Hay mucha luz. Quiere parpadear, lo intenta y no lo logra. Le duelen los ojos. Escucha voces de fondo, agitadas y nerviosas, conversando entre ellas. Pero otra vez, la misma palabra.

" _Despierta…"_

Y esta vez, puede sentir labios acariciar los suyos.

Como un beso; tangible, real, cálido. Pero vago y lejano, como el más débil de los recuerdos, como los restos de un sueño antiguo. Un beso y una caricia de tacto frío en su mejilla.

" _Debes despertar"._

Y despierta.

Hay luz frente a él. Luz blanca y cegadora. Y rubíes. Dos rubíes. Brillantes, cálidos como llamas.

Los rubíes sonríen.

Parpadea.

Y ya no hay nada. El lugar es oscuro, frío y está vacío. Quiere moverse, pero su cuerpo duele horrores, incluso deslizar su mano sobre las mantas que le cubren supone un gran y duro esfuerzo. _¿Dónde estoy?_ No recuerda nada… al menos, nada de utilidad. Porque aún puede sentir la mordida del metal bajo su brazo derecho, aún puede sentir el impacto en su cuerpo; la falta de aire, el dolor, la sensación de abandonarse en la nada. _¿Acaso estoy muerto?_ Algo le dice que, de estarlo, no dolería tanto. Y la idea es descartada.

Poco a poco, su vista se acostumbra a las penumbras del lugar. No hay ventanas, pero el papel de las paredes es tan fino que puede ver la luna en el cielo. Apenas una rajadura plateada en medio de la inmensidad del firmamento nocturno. Decide que no tiene caso intentar llamar la atención de alguien.

El futon se siente duro bajo su dolorida espalda y no tiene almohada.

Su mente es un remolino de imágenes y sonidos. Voces mezcladas, superpuestas la una con la otra, gritos y exclamaciones de su nombre. Recuerda los ojos preocupados de Víbora y la furiosa reprimenda de Tai Lung, recuerda los rostros de Mono, Mantis y Grulla, intentando inútilmente detenerlo. Alas y mano sujetando su brazos, un golpe de Víbora, el rugido de Tai Lung… y luego… el disparo.

Pero… _¿Qué me pasó?_

— _Moriste._

La voz sale de la nada. Como un susurro en el viento, que se desliza en el aire y llega a sus oídos.

Mira a todos lados. El cuello le cruje por el movimiento. No hay nada, la habitación está vacía, solo…

— _Aquí, panda._

Y de la nada, ahí está, junto a él; una capa, una capucha. Y ojos de sangre. Rubíes.

Po intenta retroceder, asustado, el aire se le atasca en plena inhalación y su corazón hace competencia con las alas de un colibrí inexistente. Apenas si puede moverse unos centímetros, apenas si logra enderezarse sin que una mueca de dolor le deforme los labios.

— _Sshhh... quieto, quieto. No quiero ir a por ti de vuelta._

Es una mujer. Está seguro. Su voz es ronca y baja, pero femenina.

—¿Q-quien…?

— _Mi nombre no importa. —_ No ve su rostro. Solo un hueco negro—. _Veamos, ¿Qué tenemos por aquí…?_

Y cuando ella se acerca, Po tiene la innegable necesidad de retroceder.

Bueno, si tan solo pudiera hacerlo.

Ella extiende sus brazos y dos zarpas, de garras largas y curvas, aparecen por las mangas de la capa. Po tiembla. La hembra toma los bordes de la sábana y la desliza hacia abajo, dejando ver el pecho vendado del oso. Vendas manchadas con sangre fresca. La herida, aún cubierta, se ve grave; surca todo su torso, comenzando en el hombro derecho y terminando sobre su abdomen, donde se tuerce al costado.

Po traga grueso y observa, impotente, como las garras de aquella desconocida cortan lentamente el vendaje. Su corazón late, frenético, demasiado rápido como para siquiera contar los latidos. No es miedo, solo la certeza de que se encuentra indefenso frente a aquellas zarpas.

En ningún momento lo toca.

Las zarpas se deslizan por encima, tocando el aire, temblorosas. Se ven débiles, frágiles, y Po se pregunta si será solo apariencia.

— _Increíble…_

Hay asombro en su voz. Po no ve sus ojos, pero está seguro que estos deberían brillar bajo la capucha.

—Eeemmm… ¿Señorita? No quiero molestarla, pero ¿qué es increíble?

— _Viviste._

—¿Viví? —Po quiere reír… pero hacerlo supondría más dolor. Demasiado cuesta hablar—. ¿Cómo que "viví"? ¡¿A qué se refiere con que…?!

Y de repente, no puede hablar.

— _Agh. Eres como un niño; ruidoso —_ reniega ella, haciendo un ademán con su mano—. _No tienes idea, pero no callas. No sabes, no entiendes… pero igual hablas._

—Señora…

— _¡Que calles!_

Y ella le mira.

Alza la cabeza y le mira; ojos rojos, como la sangre, brillantes como dos rubíes envueltos en llamas.

— _¿Quieres saber qué te pasó, panda?_ —ella pregunta y Po asiente, intimidado—. _Moriste._

—C-co… no-o… no, no morí… yo…

— _Moriste, panda —_ su voz, fría y severa, suena a sentencia. No es una broma—. _De hecho, estás muerto ahora._


	3. Chapter 2

**Bueno, bueno… Lo cierto es que no sé por qué no he escrito una nota de autora sino hasta ahora, pero quien sabe… Mis motivos nunca son correctamente fundamentados.**

 **No puedo asegurarles capítulos largos, ni demasiado detallados, porque esto es algo así como un repaso ligero… Me gusta escribirlo de esta manera, se me hace ligero y rápido, lo cual me viene bien teniendo en cuenta las tareas y demás obligaciones.**

 **Sin mas que decir… ¡A leer!**

 **Pd. No, no he madurado —otzea, no zoy una fruta—, solo estoy mínimamente resacosa y con mal de amores… nada que no se me pase en breve.**

 **Pd2. Mi libro Luna de Plutón ya esta... ahrre, no, eso no. Pero similar. He comenzado una pequeña historia en Wattpad y bueno, si a alguien le gusta leer allí, les dejo el link: (solo tienen que quitar los espacios)** www. wattpad story / 65512258 - maddy

* * *

 **Capítulo dos.**

 _Viviste…_ la sorpresa en su voz, como quien contempla algo que jamás creyó posible, es lo último que escucha en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Despierta sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y su cabeza dolorida. Esta vez, es de día y todo a su alrededor está iluminado. El olor del desayuno llena la habitación. No reconoce el cuarto, pero reconoce que no se trata del Palacio de Jade… de hecho, no cree encontrarse siquiera cerca del Vale de la Paz. Los recuerdos se sienten lentos y pesados, vagos e inseguros. Le cuesta recordar el último lugar donde ha estado.

La puerta se abre… una voz aguda chilla… y de repente, brazos pequeños y robustos se aferran a su cuello con toda la fuerza que un niño puede poseer. Po se queda quieto, perplejo, incapaz de reaccionar ante aquel gesto tan efusivo. Su cabeza duele, los recuerdos le muestran a un niño de cinco años, de pelaje gris y bracitos negros.

—¡Papá! —chilla el niño—. ¡Papá, estas despierto!

 _Asahi._

Y poco a pocos, las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos.

Asahi, su pequeño, su hijo. ¿Qué hace en ese lugar?... Sus brazos se mueven con lentitud, pesados y doloridos, hasta que logran rodear el pequeño cuerpo del niño.

Estrecha sin fuerzas el cuerpo de su hijo, que no deja de decirle lo mucho que lo quiere, y se llena los pulmones con el reconfortante olor a cachorro. Cuando le separa, Asahi tiene los ojos —grandes y morados como los de su madre— llenos de lágrimas, pero sonríe y su risa es temblorosa. Está feliz.

Po también está feliz.

Acuna el rostro del niño entre sus manos… y de repente, recuerda la sangre. Recuerda las vendas, el dolor y la voz. Aquella voz. Recuerda rubíes en la oscuridad y largas garra curvas, afiladas y peligrosas, como la mirada de su dueña.

Pero todo eso desaparece cuando un segundo cuerpo se arroja junto a él. Asahi queda aprisionado entre ambos, aunque no parece importarle, y a Po tampoco le importa cuando unos labios delgados y suaves besan cada rincón de su rostro con la devoción propia de quien ama en demasía.

—Mi amor… —es Song, que no deja de repetirlo. Una y otra vez, con cariño, con amor, con todo lo que puede sentir—. Mi amor, despertarse… Oh, Po…

Y llora. Feliz, aliviada.

Song toma a Asahi en brazos y parece frustrarse al darse cuenta que es demasiado pequeña como para rodear a ambos, su hijo y su esposo, por si sola. Pero no deja de sonreír.

—¿Qué…? —Po tose, sintiendo su garganta demasiado seca—. ¿Qué pasó?

Su voz, no es su voz. Suena demasiado ronca, como si llevase demasiado tiempo sin hablar.

—Para, quédate… recuéstate, no debes hacer esfuerzos —Song, con la delicadeza que le caracteriza, aparta a Asahi y le obliga a tumbarse—. Iré por Víbora, ¿Si?... Ella te contará.

Y Po no tiene tiempo de replicar. Ella ya se ha ido.

Cierra los ojos, unos segundos… e inmediatamente los abre, agitado, porque en vez de oscuridad, ve aquellos rubíes observándole. Se endereza, olvidando las indicaciones de su esposa, y mira a su alrededor. Solo él está ahí. Asahi se ha ido con Song. No hay nadie más, pero lo siente: ella está ahí. Esa mujer está observándole.

Y como un hielo derritiéndose en su piel, la caricia de ella se desliza por su nuca.

—¡¿Quién eres?!

Una risa.

Risa nasal y maliciosa, femenina y ronca. Voltea. Pero no hay nadie.

Y de repente, desaparece. Ella ya no está. Se esfuma, como un sueño, como un mero espejismo.

Cuando Víbora ingresa a la habitación, Po se encuentra sentado en el futon, agitado, con el rostro sonrosado y el recuerdo de una fría caricia en su nuca. Los chicos están ahí. Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Tai Lung, que ríen y le dan "la bienvenida" a su muy particular manera; asegurándole que ya tenían su testamento organizado. Po solo ríe.

—El Guerrero Dragón no es un peluche —alega, con voz ronca y pastosa, mientras Víbora le revisa las heridas—. Se necesita más que un poco de metal para deshacerse de mí.

La información se vierte a chorros de las bocas de todos.

Cada quien cuenta una parte a su manera. Víbora, con cuidado, procurando no exaltarle, Tai Lung con la brutalidad propia de él, Mantis con su falta de tacto.

Se encuentran en Gongmen. Llevan ya un mes allí. _Lleva casi un mes dormido,_ explica Song, con angustia en su voz. Y Po no lo cree. Pero a medida que escucha el relato de sus amigos, los recuerdos parecen despejarse en su mente. Lord Shen, los cañones, los barcos, aquel ataque desprevenido. La espada incrustada justo debajo de sus costillas, el cañón apuntando a Song y él corriendo… _Moriste, panda._ La voz se cola entre los recuerdos. ¿Murió? ¿O solo fue un sueño?

Pero si de un sueño se tratase, la sensación fría en su nuca ya habría desaparecido. No, eso fue real. Tan real como el dolor que ahora invade su cuerpo. La cabeza le duele y cuando se queja, Song no pierde tiempo en acercarle un paño frío. _Te hará bien,_ le asegura, con una sonrisa suave, antes de colocárselo en la frente.

—¿Quién era la mujer?

El silencio se hace cuando pregunta.

Shifu, que acaba de llegar, le mira con curiosidad.

—¿Qué mujer, panda?

—La de ojos rojos —dice—. Me… me desperté hace unas noches… o anoche, no estoy seguro —duda—. Había una mujer aquí. Era… creo que era una felina.

Song y Víbora comparten una mirada. Esas miradas que solo las mujeres entendemos.

—No entró nadie aquí —asegura Víbora—. Song te ha cuidado todas las noches y no has despertado desde lo sucedido.


	4. Chapter 3

**¡Vaya horarios los míos, eh!...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo tres.**

—Song… ¿Tú me crees?

Song, con el plato sujeto en su mano izquierda, detiene los palillos a medio camino entre este y su boca. Alza la mirada hacia su esposo, aún postrado por los dolores y alunas heridas sin sanar por completo, y vuelve a bajarla hasta su comida.

—Sinceramente, Po, creo que lo soñaste —dice. Le gustaría decirle que sí, pero no quiere mentirle—. No digo que mientas, cariño, solo que estás algo… confundido.

—¿Me estás llamando loco?

Po esboza un pequeño puchero.

Song, con una sonrisilla, deja el plato de lado y se inclina para besar los labios de su esposo. Sonríe, feliz de tenerlo de vuelta, y le acaricia la mejilla con su nariz.

—Solo digo que por poco mueres —murmura y hay angustia en su voz.

Y Po no insiste, pero ni siquiera la palabra de Song puede convencerle de que aquello ha sido un sueño. Todo es demasiado real. La caricia, el tacto frío y aquellos profundos ojos carmín… oscuros y brillantes, como sangre y rubí, como una joya envuelta en llamas.

Los días que se ve obligado a estar postrado en el futon pasan demasiado lento.

Song le acompaña a cenar y almorzar, le ayuda a asearse y le atiende las heridas. Los chicos le hacen compañía de vez en cuando, divirtiéndole con alguna anécdota, y Asahi se recuesta a su lado para dibujar con sus nuevas crayolas.

Po deja de lado la frustración de tal situación para sonreír a su hijo y acariciar la mano de su esposa.

Está feliz de tenerles al lado. A ellos y a sus amigos. Pero algo falta.

Los días pasan y cada vez tiene más frío. Están en plena primavera, el sol lo caldea todo, pero él se cubre con mantas cuando Song deja abierta la ventana.

Al cuarto día el dolor parece más soportable y las heridas han sanado lo suficiente: primer intento de levantar de la cama. Tai Lung y Mono le sujetan y le ayudan a incorporarse, mientras que Asahi habla sin parar sobre una amiga que hizo en el Valle de la Paz mientras ellos estaban en la misión.

—Venga, Po… pon de tu parte.

Tai Lung se pasa el brazo de su amigo por los hombros, brindándole apoyo.

Po, con cierta dificultad, se mantiene firme. Sonríe. Intenta dar un paso… pero sus piernas tiemblan y de no ser por el sostén que supone Tai Lung, podría haber caído de bruces al suelo. Toma aire y se decide a no angustiarse. Podrá. De a poco y con paciencia. Podrá hacerlo.

Por el momento, los chicos le ayudan a ir desde el cuarto hasta el comedor de la casa, donde le sientan en una silla. Po siente frío, pero no dice nada.

—Oh, te ves mucho mejor…

Una señora ya mayor se encuentra en la cocina. Una coneja, que le sonríe y le agradece con una inclinación de cabeza lo que ha hecho por Gongmen. _Gracias a usted, Guerrero Dragón, podemos estar tranquilos._

Po, incómodo, se lleva una mano a la nuca y sonríe. No acostumbra a los cumplidos.

Los chicos deben ayudar a reconstruir la ciudad y Song está ocupada ayudando con la casa a la señora coneja, a la cual más tarde Po conocería como Muh.

Asahi en ningún momento le deja solo.

El niño se sienta en su pierna buena —la izquierda— y desparrama todo su "equipo de dibujo" sobre la mesa. Cuenta historias y las dibuja para enseñárselas a su padre, que le felicita a cada garabato.

—Yo te creo, papá.

—¿Qué cosa, cariño?

Po, con una pequeña sonrisa, observa a Asahi recoger sus crayolas. El niño sonríe.

—Yo también vi a esa mujer —le aclara, con simpleza, inocente—. Era muy bonita.

Asahi, ya con todo entre sus manos, se va corriendo en dirección a los cuartos.

Po se queda solo en la cocina, aun procesando lo que su pequeño hijo acaba de decirle. Entonces, cae en cuenta que Asahi se ha dejado una hoja sobre la mesa. Es un dibujo. El dibujo de una tigresa de ojos rojos.


	5. Chapter 4

**¡HOLA, MIS CRIATURITAS HERMOSAS, COSITAS BIEN HECHAS!... Hoy he amanecido con el humor por los cielos (((¡Y resaca!))) y con un dolor de cabeza de la puta madre, pero sobre todo, de buen humor…**

 **Y no es que escriba solo cuando estoy de buen humor…**

 **Onda, la mayoría de mis cuentos los he escrito luego de discutir con mi novio y cuando estaba en pedo… —he ahí, el por qué de tanta incoherencia junta—… Diría fumada, pero eso ya es demasiado hasta para mi (((¡mentira!))) y bueno…**

 **¿A que iba?**

 **Ah, que ya me olvidé.**

 **La cosa es que a las musas les gusta verme sufrir, ya que parecen trabajar en mi solo cuando quiero hacerme mierda yo solita.**

 **Y mejor la dejo hasta aquí, porque sino la nota de autor será tres veces mas larga que el capítulo en si…**

 **Creo que este es el cap mas corto de toda la historia… espero que sí, ya en el siguiente vendrá lo bueno, os lo juro (¿ ((((¡mentirosa, sucia mentirosa!))))… bueno… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro.**

Po lleva horas mirando el techo de la habitación, tratando en vano de conciliar el sueño.

El cuerpo de Song se acurruca junto a su costado: pequeño, delicado, frágil. La estrecha en su brazo, buscando… ¿Buscando qué? _Algo_. Algo que no reconoce, que no recuerda.

Ese "algo" le quita el sueño y le mantiene en vela. Es una sensación de vacío, como si algo faltase. De inmediato se reprende por pensar en ello. No, no le falta nada, no hay ningún vacío. Tiene a sus amigos, tiene a su hijo y a Song, al amor de su vida. Tiene a su familia apoyándole, acompañándolo con paciencia, ayudándole a recuperarse. Lo tiene todo. ¿Qué podría faltarle?

— _¿En serio crees que lo tienes todo, panda?_

Po pega un respingo y por acto reflejo, arrima el cuerpo de su esposa contra él.

Al otro lado del futón, desde las penumbras de una profunda capucha, le observan un par de ojos de rubíes. Brillantes, llameantes, peligrosos. Ella sonríe, lo nota en aquella chispa picara.

—Tu…Tu… —tartamudea—. Eres un sueño. Solo…

Un risa le interrumpe.

La risa de ella es ronca y apera, un sonido carente de alegría o siquiera vida. Una risa muerta.

— _¿Crees que me estas soñando?_ —ella se mofa.

Po no puede moverse. Sí, es un sueño. Tiene que serlo. Lleva tanto tiempo sin dormir… seguramente lo ha hecho sin darse cuenta, seguramente… de repente, su cabeza duele. Cierra los ojos, sintiendo todo a su alrededor temblar, y se lleva la mano libre al rostro. En ningún momento suelta a Song, que duerme, ajena a todo. Cuando abre los ojos, ella no está.

La figura encapuchada se ha ido.

Se ha ido, pero él ahora tiene frío. Como si vagase desnudo en el más crudo de los inviernos: la sensación helada le acaricia la piel y cala profundo en sus huesos, volviéndose dolorosa e insoportable. Debería despertar a Song, pero decide que no lo hará.

Relaja el cuerpo sobre el futon, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el brazo de su esposa. _No fue real, no fue real, no fue…_ Pero ¿y si lo fuera? ¿Y si no estuviera tan loco?

El tacto frío de una caricia se desliza por su mejilla y el corazón se le acelera, tan rápido como el vuelo de un colibrí. Allí, a su lado, esta ella. Agazapada, encorvada sobre sus cuatro matas, con el rostro a milímetros del de él. Demasiado cerca. Ya no lleva la capucha y puede verla, delineada por la tenue luz que la luna ofrece a la noche.

Una tigresa de bengala, de rasgos firmes y duros, severos. Po tiembla. El frío disminuye a medida que los dedos de ella se deslizan por la piel de sus mejillas. El calor es agradable, acogedor… y ahora sabe que aquel brillo pícaro en sus ojos no es una sonrisa, porque sus labios en ningún momento se curvan.

— _Levántate —_ ella ordena.

Voz firme y demandante, que exige obediencia sin réplica.

Y de repente, en un parpadeo, ella se ha ido. No está. El tacto de su caricia ha desaparecido y el frío vuelve a rodear el cuerpo de Po.


	6. Chapter 5

**¡VENGO A ACLARAR QUE ESTOY VIVA!**

 **¿Qué tal, gente?... Como verán, no he muerto. Solo me sumí en un pequeño estado de hibernación… Eso y que me estabilidad emocional decidió dejarme a mis anchas rajó volando por la ventana.**

 **Oh, yeah, nenes. Un día de estos moriré sola en mi habitación… y nadie se enterará.**

 **Habrá un clon de mi, salido de las profundidades de mi armario, que me suplantará y ocultará mi podrido cadáver en algún valdío abandonado, donde se lo comerán los animales callejeros… Oh, si, hermosas mis pesadillas.**

 **Se me ocurrió que si las mujeres pudiéramos pasarnos unas a otras la menstruación, así de forma intencional en plan "yo te sedo mis demonios, maldita perra" para librarnos a nosotras mismas de aquel mal, ya tendríamos un arma más poderosa que cualquiera bomba nuclear que los chinos/coreanos pudieran crear…**

 **Tendríamos la tercera guerra mundial… más sangrienta que Happy Tree Friends y con menos muertes que… no sé, una misa.**

 **Eeeeeen fin… Estoy medio dopada, así que mejor os dejo…**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco.**

Po puede caminar.

Necesita un bastón, puesto que aún cojea, y el dolor de su pierna mala aún no desaparece del todo, pero al menos ya no necesita que le lleven de un lado a otro. La recuperación es tan rápida que impresiona incluso al mismísimo Shifu.

A ese paso, estiman que volverán al Valle de la Paz en pocos días y eso alegra a más de uno.

Sin embargo, Po no le dice a nadie que cada vez tiene más frío. Cuando los chicos van a la ciudad y Song no merodea cerca, va hasta la habitación y toma una gruesa manta para echársela a los hombros y quitársela cuando alguien más le vea.

Comienza a perder el apetito. De repente, la comida le resulta insípida. Sabe que algo raro pasa en él… pero de apariencia, se ve bien. Y si se ve bien, no tiene intenciones de preocupar a los demás. Lo deja pasar y opta por murmurar un bajo gracias al plato de fideos que la dueña de casa pone delante de él. Todos dicen que esta delicioso, pero Po ni siquiera logra encontrarle aroma alguno.

Toma los palillos y enrolla en ellos un poco de fideos, aunque el bocado se queda a medio camino al notar la mirada de todos sobre él…

—¿Qué?

—Po, eso está caliente —le riñe Song, que acomoda una servilleta en el regazo de Asahi—. No seas glotón y espera un poco.

Po mira los fideos. Es cierto; el vapor es demasiado notorio. Sin embargo, cuando acerca la mano a estos, no siente nada. Su piel suda, pero él no puede sentir el calor.

Un codazo en su derecha le llama la atención.

—¿Qué le pasa a Song? —pregunta Mono.

—¿De que hablas?

—Ha estado de malas todo el día —murmura Mantis, sobre el hombro de Po—. La he escuchado murmurar con Víbora, pero no sé de qué.

Po mira ambos y se encoge de hombros.

Él no tenía idea. Últimamente siente que algo se le está pasando por alto y que es algo importante.

La cena pasa en silencio. Hablar durante la comida no es algo a lo que los señores de la casa estén habituados y ellos, como invitados, guardan silencio en muestra de respeto.

Po se termina los fideos muy lentamente, casi al último, y pide permiso antes de levantarse e irse.

Necesita aire fresco.

No está lejos de la ciudad, pero con el bastón le toma su tiempo en llegar. A esas horas no hay muchas personas en las calles; solo algunos hombres y mujeres en las puertas de los pocos bares. Po pasa por alto estos y sigue caminando. Su cuerpo tiembla y la piel se le eriza. La noche es cálida, pero él siente incluso más frío de lo que habitúa en pleno invierno.

Y de repente, como habiendo salido de un trance, se percata de lo mucho que se ha alejado. Es la zona que aún no han reparado del todo, donde las personas ya no viven y todo lo que hay son casas en construcción.

¿Cómo ha llegado tan lejos?

Ni siquiera puede caminar unos pasos en la casa sin que la pierna le duele.

Se detiene en la desértica calle; no siente dolor. Ni siquiera está agitado. Se endereza y lentamente, con un ligero temblor en su mano, alza el bastón nos centímetros del suelo. No se cae. No pierde el equilibrio. Ambas piernas le sostienen como si estuvieran sanas.

Entonces, así como sabe que si camina no se caerá, también sabe que no está solo. Ella está ahí, a sus espaldas, tan real como la sombra de un fantasma.

Y Po teme voltear.

— _¿Te gusta mi regalo, Guerrero Dragón?_


	7. Chapter 6

**¡Ya vine, estúpidas!... Ah, no. Las (los) amo, no se crean.**

* * *

 **Capítulo seis.**

Po sintió una caricia fría lamerle la espalda. Lenta y suave, como el fluir de un río.

Sus piernas temblaron cuando volteó, pero no por el dolor, ni siquiera por la torpeza propia de sus heridas. De hecho, no sabía por qué todo él temblaba. El bastón le fue innecesario, más se negó a soltarlo. Lo utilizó para calmar la tensión en su cuerpo, presionándolo en sus manos.

Ella estaba frente a él, a un palmo de distancia. Alta, imponente, oculta bajo una capa negra y pesada. Y en medio de las penumbras de la capucha, dos rubíes envueltos en llama. Más ardientes de lo que recordaba la última vez.

Rubíes y una sonrisa.

Supo que estaba sonriendo. ¿Cómo? Eso se quedó en un misterio. Solo lo sabía y ya.

— _Vaya, pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —_ La voz de ella era un gruñido suave, susurrante. Una caricia al oído—. _No me has respondido, Guerrero del Dragón._

A Po le temblaron los labios.

De repente, ella estaba… y al segundo ya no.

Volteó. Los rubíes estaban a sus espaldas.

Se movía tan rápido como los furiosos vientos de las tormentas…. Pero no había violencia en sus movimientos. Su postura no resultaba amenazante. Cuando ella se detuvo nuevamente frente a él, demasiado cerca tal vez, Po vio alegría en sus ojos.

—Y tú no me has dicho tu nombre —replicó.

— _Mi nombre no te incumbe._

—¿Qué me has hecho?

— _Ya te lo dije, panda tonto. —_ Ella se apartó, solos unos milímetros—. _Te salve._

Po la miró.

Ella caminaba lentamente y la capa se arremolinaba a sus pies con gracia. Parecía flotar. Como un fantasma. Como algo que puede desaparecer de un segundo a otro, sin dejar rastro de su existencia… y algo le decía que así era.

—No… no, no, no —repitió, con la voz temblorosa—. Tú… Tú me hiciste algo.

Silencio.

Ella le miraba, expectante.

Y entonces, de entre los bordes de la cama, ella sacó una zarpa. Flaca y huesuda, de largas garras curvas y maltratadas, entre las cuales se enredaba un finísimo hilo gris opaco.

Po siguió el resto del hilo, que caía al suelo y trazaba un camino hasta su propia mano. Se enredaba entre sus dedos, tal cual como en las garras de la hembra, y se sentía caliente y palpitante contra su piel. Intentó quitárselo con su otra mano, pero a medida que intentaba quitárselo, este parecía enredarse aún más.

—¡Oye!

— _Ssshhh…_

La hembra alzó la zarpa en el aire, abierta… y entonces, de un rápido movimiento, juntó todos sus dedos.

El dolor atravesó el pecho de Po como un relámpago. Rápido, contundente, insoportable. Le quemó el estómago y le cegó por completo, dejándolo en la oscuridad. Supo que hubo caído cuando la tierra le raspó la cara.

Un alarido se quedó atorado en su garganta. Sus pequeñas garras se enterraron en su propia piel, en un vano intento por calmar tan tortura.

Alzó la mirada, manchada de estrellas, y ella seguía allí frente a él. Imperturbable. Sus ojos parecían fuego puro; ardiente y flameante. Fuego vivo y real.

—¡Ya basta! —suplicó—. ¡Detente!

— _¿Entiendes lo que hago, panda?_

—¡Detente!

Escuchó risa. Ella reía y cuando volvió a hablar, Po sintió su frío aliento acariciarle la mejilla.

— _No te imaginas el regalo que te he dado, panda —_ murmuró—. _Te he dado vida._

—Ya basta….

— _Pero quien da puede quitar. Este es el hilo de tu vida… ¿Ves que opaco está?_ —Ella río, con los labios pegados a la mejilla de él. Una risa carente de humor, de vida—. _Eres un muerto caminando entre vivos. No te olvides de eso._

Po no supo en qué momento el dolor cesó.

Su cuerpo quedó tirado en el suelo, agarrotado, inmóvil. Su corazón latía despacio, lento, y sus pulmones se llenaban con todo el aire que podían soportar. Las estrellas desaparecieron de sus ojos y en aparecieron en el cielo. Estaba mirando al cielo y estaba solo.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo siete.**

Volver al Valle de la Paz resulta un viaje largo, tedioso y complicado. El tiempo no les ayuda y Po tiembla de frío ante la mínima brisa. Pero se mantiene imperturbable. Medita y finge que no pasa nada. Intenta ayudar en lo poco que puede. Ha vuelto a necesitar el bastón.

No recuerda como volvió a la casa aquella noche, hace ya una semana, pero tampoco se ha puesto a indagar demasiado sobre el asunto. Lo ha dejado estar… así como deja estar muchos temas últimamente. Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que lleva cuatro días sin dormir y dos sin comer en absoluto.

Con una caja de rábanos bajo el brazo, el bastón en la derecha y Asahi correteando por detrás de él, Po se despide de los chicos y toma el camino hacia el restaurante del Sr. Ping.

—¡El abuelo estará feliz de vernos! —exclama Asahi, que salta de un lado a otro alrededor de su padre, entusiasta—. Él te extrañaba mucho.

Po sonríe.

—Claro que sí, y a ti también.

—Pero no a mamá —murmura Asahi.

Avergonzado, baja la mirada hacia sus manitas, unidas a la altura del estómago. Po se contiene de esbozar una mueca.

—Eso no es cierto —intenta negarlo—. Tu abuelo quiere mucho a mamá, es parte de la familia.

Claro que Asahi no contradice la palabra de su padre, pero Po sabe que él no piensa igual.

Y no lo culpa.

Al parecer, los esfuerzos del Sr. Ping no son suficientes para ocultar su rechazo hacia Song. Po ni siquiera sabe cuáles son los motivos de su padre adoptivo y preguntar no es una opción, puesto que solo conseguiría una riña sin sentido entre ambos.

Llegar al hogar donde ha vivido gran parte de su vida supone toda una odisea: los niños quieren saludar al Guerrero Dragón, los adultos se detienen a darle muestras de respetos y Asahi no quiere que ningún cachorro siga entreteniendo a su padre. _Es mi papá,_ le dice a una coneja de su edad, cuando Po no está mirando.

Y el Sr. Ping les recibe con los ojos a rebosar de lágrimas.

—¡Hijo! —clama, con el alivio dibujado en su rostro, ya avejentado por los años.

Po jamás sintió un abrazo de su padre tan cálido y reconfortante, no desde que era un niño.

El viejo ganso le riñó, le retó, lloró, le abrazó y volvió a reñirle. Pero Po no pudo haber estado más feliz. Llevaban meses sin verse, meses sin saber nada del otro. Por eso, cuando el Sr. Ping se secó las lágrimas y le mandó a atender mesas, no pudo importarle menos.

Se coloca su viejo delantal y el gorrito de fideos con la misma emoción con la que lo hacía a los cinco años, mientras ve a su padre repetir el mismo proceso de riñas, abrazos y besos —pero sin golpes de un cucharón de madera— con Asahi, amenazándole de ya no regalarle más dulces si vuelve a abandonarle de esa forma por ir detrás de "los locos de sus padres".

—Disculpe, ¿Podría ordenar?

Po lucha con la imposible tarea de ajustar el nudo del delantal con una sola mano —puesto que aún sostiene el bastón—, cuando le interrumpe una voz femenina desde la ventana.

—Sí, claro, un momen…

Es ella.

No, no lo es.

Lo es y al mismo tiempo no lo es.

Solo tiene que verla por el rabillo del ojo para que todo a su alrededor deje de existir. De repente, la risa de su hijo y la desgarbada voz de su padre pasan a segundo plano. El bullicio del exterior se ha vuelto simplemente inexistente. Y Po está seguro de sentir su corazón detenerse.

Pero no es una expresión. Su corazón _se detiene_ , deja de latir, y de repente, respirar se siente más como una manía adquirida por la costumbre que una necesidad.

Ella sonríe. La tigresa de bengala, vestida en ropas de maestra, sonríe ampliamente. Su rostro es distinto a como lo recuerda… y al mismo tiempo, Po sabe que no podría tratarse de otra persona. Es ella. Sus ojos. Esos ojos son fuego en forma de rubíes. Únicos, inconfundibles.

La sorpresa que ha adoptado su rostro desaparece. Algo caliente comienza a formarse en su pecho, algo pesado e hiriente, sofocante. Ira.

Y de repente, él se encuentra avanzando hacia la salida. El bastón le es inútil, pero no lo suelta. Sale de la cocina, golpeando la puerta por las prisas, y toma a la tigresa de bengala del brazo con la fuerza suficiente como para rompérselo ante el menor movimiento. No le importa que sea una mujer. Ella ha demostrado que es más fuerte que eso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Masculla, jalando de la felina hacia una esquina—. ¡¿Qué buscas aquí?! ¡¿Cómo me has encontrado, como…?!

La sonrisa de ella no se debilita.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos, Guerrero Dragón? —ella responde.

Y en un rápido movimiento, alza una zarpa hacia la mejilla de él. Una zarpa que ya no es huesuda, ni flaca, ni tiene largas garras curvas. Una zarpa sana y fuerte, de uñas apenas visibles. La caricia es lenta, cuidadosa, como el mimo de una madre, y el tacto áspero y tosco, como si aquella mano estuviese habituada a trabajos duros y exigentes.

Po no puede apartarse. Su atención está fija a los hilos pálidos que se enredan entre los dedos de ella. Tal como aquella noche, el otro extremo del hilo se enredaba en su propia mano. Cálido y palpitante entre sus dedos… _como si tuviese vida._

Y Po, por primera vez, siente miedo.

—Acepta que ya no puedes vivir sin mí. Ahora, soy yo quien te mantiene con vida, panda.

No sabe qué decir, qué preguntar. No entiende qué está pasando.

—¿Papá?

La voz de Asahi llama su atención.

De repente, su mano agarra la nada y un pequeño empujón le obliga a retroceder un par de pasos. Asahi está en medio, enfrentándole con su entrecejo arrugado y sus labios torcidos en un gesto heredado a su madre. Solo entonces, Po es consciente de la mirada de todos los clientes sobre él.

—¿Papá, qué pasa con Tigresa? —insiste el niño.

La postura defensiva del cachorro le deja desconcertad, hasta que cae en cuenta de un pequeño detalle. El nombre. Acaba de llamarla por un nombre.

 _¿Tigresa?_

—Tigresa.

Po prueba tal nombre en sus labios, sintiéndolo extraño y pesado, y sus ojos se estrechan al observar como una zarpa huesuda y de garras largas se posa en el hombro de su hijo.

El hilo sigue ahí, pálido y opaco, pero nadie parece notarlo.

Nadie parece ver al monstruo parado allí.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ocho.**

Tal vez esté sujetando con demasiada fuerza la manita de Asahi.

Tal vez camine demasiado rápido para que el niño pueda seguirle el paso.

Tal vez debería detenerse y respirar.

Sin embargo, no puede. Su mano se cierra con fuerza en el delgado brazo de su hijo y jala de él, arrancándolo de las garras de aquella… de aquel ser. La gente lo mira como si acabase de volverse loco, más no puede importarle menos. La tigresa de bengala — _Tigresa—_ sonríe, imperturbable.

—Vete —masculla Po.

Ella asiente.

— _Sabes que nunca me voy, panda_ —sus labios no se mueven. Ella no habla—. _Tú sabes que siempre estoy._

Ella se acomoda el traje amarillo y da media vuelta. Su barbilla en alto y su andar despreocupado. Las cabezas se giran a verla.

—¡Tigresa! —Le detiene Asahi, jalando del fiero agarre de su padre—. Espera, no…

Pero ella nose detiene y Po no suelta a su hijo.

—Asahi, no.

Hincar la rodilla izquierda en el suelo y flexionar la derecha duele. Supone un esfuerzo y por un momento, apoyado en el bastón, Po cree que va a caer.

No es sino hasta ese momento que recuerda el dolor y como este parece desaparecer con ella.

¿Por qué?

Asahi no le mira. Sus ojos están fijos en el suelo, donde sus piecitos juegan con lo que parece una hoja seca. Le llama e intenta hacerle levantar la mirada, pero un notorio puchero ha tomado posesión de los labios del niño, que parece enfurruñado con su padre.

—¡Por todos los dioses, Asahi, te estoy hablando!

—¡Dejame!

—¿Qué sucede, Po?

La voz del Sr. Ping les llama la atención.

Po nunca se molesta con su hijo… o casi nunca.

Toma cuanto aire puede y lo exhala para calmarse, a la vez que se coloca de pie. Duele. El dolor aumenta poco a poco, punzante y molesto. Pero no le preocupa.

—Nos vamos —dice para su padre—. Vendremos mañana, pa'.

El Sr. Ping se muestra descontento. Se ofrece a cuidar a Asahi y pide si no lo pueden dejar. El niño parece esperanzado en esa posibilidad, pero Po es firme. No. _No lo he consultado con Song,_ dice a modo de excusa, aunque sabe que eso no es del todo creíble.

Deja tiempo a su padre de abrazar y mimar unos minutos más a Asahi, antes de tomar al niño de la mano y jalarlo fuera del local.

Y es entonces cuando un jalón en su mano le llama la atención.

Se detiene en la callejuela y baja la mirada. El hilo sigue allí, enredado entre sus dedos, tenso y opaco. Su primer impulso es jalarlo, intentar quitárselo, pero algo le dice que sería un intento ridículo. En vez de ello, alza la mano delante de su rostro y sigue con la mirada el camino pálido y débil que supone aquel hilillo.

Serpentea entre las personas que van y vienen a esa hora y se pierde de vista. No hay modo de saber a donde dirige… entonces, desaparece. Como una columna de humo ahuyentada por el viento. Desaparece y una nueva punzada de dolor se esparce por su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa, papá?

—Nada —responde—. Vamos. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Caminan despacio.

Cada paso suponer un esfuerzo demasiado grande y pronto, comienza a cansarse.

Asahi parece notarlo, pero no dice nada. Po realmente lo agradece. No quiere decirle a su hijo pequeño que no se siente bien, no va a preocuparle con asuntos que no le corresponden a tan joven edad.

Llegan hasta las escaleras y es entonces, cuando su cuerpo decide que no puede más. Ayudándose del bastón, y ocultando una mueca de dolor, se deja caer sentado en los primeros peldaños. Asahi le mira, curioso, pero Po disimula con un asentimiento de cabeza. Palmea el material del peldaño, invitándole a sentarse a su lado.

En parte, necesita un descanso. En parte, no quiere llegar arriba y que Song se inmiscuya en lo que está por hablar con el niño. A ella nunca le han gustado las charlas "padre e hijo", al menos no si no está su opinión de por medio.

—Escucha, Asahi. No te voy a retar, no me voy a enojar —dice, con toda la calma que posee—. ¿De dónde conoces a esa hembra?

—Su nombre es Tigresa, papá.

Y por algún extraño motivo, no le suena extraño el tono defensivo que utiliza. Suspira, derrotado, y asiente.

—¿De dónde conoces a… _Tigresa?_ —reformula.

—No puedo.

—¿Qué no puedes?

—No puedo decirlo. Es un secreto —explica Asahi, con una pequeña arruguita entre sus cejas—. Ella me hizo prometer que no te lo contaría.

Po contiene las ganas de golpearse la frente.

Con la mano libre, acaricia entre las enormes orejas de leopardo de Asahí, tratando de lucir amigable. Conoce a su hijo. Sabe que no le dirá nada a menos que considere que _debe_ hacerlo.

—Hijo, necesito saberlo —intenta razonar—. Si sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, ¿No? —Espera. Asahi asiente, receloso—. Y que si te pregunto algo, es porque necesito una respuesta. Solo quiero cuidarte. —Otro asentimiento—. Entonces, ¿Me dirás…?

—No.

—¡Asahi!

—¡Ella me dijo que le harías daño si lo sabes!

Asahi se ve nervioso. Serpentea el rabo de un lado a otro y sus orejas se mueven en todas direcciones, alertas a cualquier ruido, por mínimo que sea.

Entonces, Po entiende: cree que ella lo está viendo.

—Asahi —intenta nuevamente—, es importante ¿Ella te ha hecho daño?

El niño niega, con sus manitas entrelazadas y la mirada baja.

—Tigresa tiene miedo, papá —su voz es apenas un susurro—. Dice que le harán daño.

—¿Quiénes?

—Esto… —su voz se desvanece. Asahi alza la mirada y de un momento a otro, se ve asustado—. No puedo decírtelo.

Con pasos torpes, Asahi se apresura en levantar. Po intenta tomarle del brazo, pero el niño es escurridizo y huye del agarre. Le llama por su nombre, más es ignorado. Asahi hecha a correr y sube las escaleras a cuatro patas, aun cuando su madre le ha dicho miles de veces que no lo haga porque puede caer y lastimarse.

Silencio.

De repente, se siente como haber despertado de un sueño. Como si llevaras horas allí, pero no fuera hasta ese momento que es consciente de su alrededor. No hay viento, ni siquiera una leve brisa. Los árboles están demasiado quietos.

Y la tigresa está allí, a pocos metros frente a él. Le mira… y al mismo tiempo, parece no mirarle. Su expresión severa. Sus brazos cuelgan laxos a cada lado de su cuerpo y entre los dedos de su mano sigue entrelazado aquel hilo. Largo, pálido y… débil.

Cada vez se ve más débil.

— _Vamos._

Sus labios no se mueven. Es una voz dentro de la cabeza de él, como un pensamiento.

—¿A dónde?

— _Sígueme, panda._

Ella gira. No se dirige al pueblo, sino al bosque. Po levanta sin necesidad del bastón. El dolor se ha ido, así como también el frío… o el calor. Todo se ha ido.

—Tigresa, espera.

Ella se detiene de espaldas a él.

— _No le he hecho daño a tu hijo, Guerrero Dragón. Tampoco planeo hacerlo._ —Su voz suena baja y suave, como un murmullo al oído—. _No es él quien me interesa._

Ella no espera respuesta. Avanza a paso lento, seguro, como si tuviera toda la vida a sus pies. Po baja la mirada al hilo en su mano; y algo le dice que sí, que ella _tiene_ la vida a sus pies.

— _No te imaginas hasta qué punto, panda._

El susurro en su cabeza, bajo y juguetón, logra erizarle el pelaje.

—¿Acaso escuchas mis pensamientos? —pregunta, pero la respuesta nunca llega y él, sin perder más tiempo, decide seguirla.


	10. Chapter 9

**Como cuando querés publicar y justo… ¡BUM! Se va el pinche internet…**

 **Pues… asi, mis niños…**

 **Capítulo nueve.**

Ver a Tigresa era como contemplar algo propio de otro mundo. Como ver un fantasma o un ente; algo que se desliza por la tierra —no camina, no toca el suelo, porque no pertenece a él— con la parsimonia que solo la eternidad asegurada concede.

Y Po vuelve a sentirse vacío.

Le falta ese "algo". No hay calor en su cuerpo, no hay frío, no hay nada. Aquel hilo, delgado y pálido, se entrelaza a su mano como una especie de cadena y al seguirlo con la mirada, el otro extremo le conecta a ella. Intenta tomarlo, tocarlo, pero a pesar de que es completamente tangible entre sus dedos, cuando quiere sujetarlo su mano libre lo traspasa como si de humo se tratase.

— _No lo intentes._

La voz de ella suena ronca y áspera en su mente.

Sin detener el paso, siempre por delante de él, Tigresa alza una mano en el aire y jala de él. Po tropieza con sus propios pies y cae de bruces al suelo.

—¡No tenías por qué hacer eso! —se queja.

No obtiene respuesta.

Tigresa no se detiene y a medida que avanza, el hilo que les une se alarga más y más… y mientras más largo, más delgado, más débil… y mientras más débil, el frío y el dolor vuelven al cuerpo de Po.

Apoyándose en sus manos, logra enderezarse en el suelo. De repente, respirar cuesta. Como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia, sus pulmones arden y su rostro suda. Pero es cuando intenta ponerse de pie, que recuerda todo el daño que su cuerpo ha sufrido. Un punzante dolor en su pierna derecha le arranca un alarido y lo tira nuevamente al suelo.

Entonces, no lo piensa; —¡Detente! —grita.

Tigresa parece no oírle.

Continúa avanzando.

Y a medida que se aleja, el hilo comienza a desaparecer. El dolor aumenta.

—¡Detente, por favor! —Po vocifera.

Pero ella no está dispuesta a concederle aquel deseo.

Se aleja y su imagen se vuelve no más que un punto negro, pequeño e indescifrable.

Po dirige la mirada hacia su mano, observa el momento exacto en el que aquel hilo desaparece… junto con el último latido de su corazón. Y la certeza de la muerte se cierne sobre si como un telón negro delante de sus ojos, la sensación del frío envolviendo su cuerpo y la última bocanada de aire… Doloroso, delirante…

— _Despierta._

Y como quien despierta de una larga siesta, Po abre los ojos.

Se encuentra tirado en el suelo del bosque, sus ojos fijos en el cielo estrellado.

No hay dolor.

No hay frío.

Y su corazón vuelve a latir… pero distinto. Lento, pausado. Se siente anormal.

—Que… —su voz suena ronca, pesada— ¿Qué me pasó?

Ella se encuentra hincada en el suelo, junto a él, pero Po no tiene la fuerza necesaria como para voltear a verla. Se siente como si Tai Lung le hubiera dado una paliza… se siente como cuando aquel cañón descargó su metal contra él, cuando se interpuso para salvar a Song.

— _Moriste._

—¿Cómo…?

— _¿Aun quieres que me vaya, Guerrero Dragón?_

Sí.

La quiere lejos de él, de Asahi, lejos de su familia.

La quiere tan lejos como pueda.

Pero entonces el dolor vuelve a su memoria, el resentimiento en su cuerpo al sentirla alejarse… porque podía _sentirla_ lejos. Como si arrancasen una parte de él. Como si alguien hubiera metido una mano en su pecho y separado de si algo muy importante.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —pregunta, con un hilo de voz.

Silencio.

Los segundos pasan y ella no responde.

Entonces, es cuando decide voltear el rostro a verle.

La tigresa de bengala que encontró esa tarde en el valle ha desaparecido. En un su lugar queda algo… algo que no parece vivo. Un esqueleto, un monstruo. De aspecto débil y demacrado.

Tigresa tiene la capucha sobre su cabeza, pero eso no evita que vea su rostro; huesudo, de pómulos altos y cuencas enormes. Sus ojos resaltan en medio de su cadavérico rostro, rojos y brillantes, como sangre y fuego mezclados. Es ella en su estado más puro.

Sin responder, alzó una zarpa huesuda y de uñas curvas. Repletas de hilos. No solo el propio, aquel que lo unía a ella, sino muchos más. De distintos tontos, unos más pálidos que otros, otros más visibles. Todos ellos se alargaban y se alejaban en distintas direcciones, yendo a terminar quien sabe donde.

No fue hasta ese momento, que Po se percató de que el suelo a su alrededor estaba llenos de esos hilos.

— _Cada hilo representa un alma —_ ella murmuró y alzó uno de los tantos—. _¿Ves este?... es grueso y fuerte; es un niño, un bebé recién nacido —_ dijo, para luego tomar otro, de aspecto débil—. _Este es un adulto… de hecho…_

Entonces, con un simple movimiento de sus dedos, el hilo se cortó.

Po se enderezó sobre su codo y pudo ver como el hilo sobre el suelo se iba esfumando, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Su débil resplandor se hacía cada vez más lejano hasta desaparecer.

—Q-qu… ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

— _Murió._

Po volvió la mirada hacia ella, horrorizado, y tuvo que pasar saliva antes de hablar.

—Así de… ¿Fácil?

Tigresa le dedicó una severa mirada.

Sí, así de fácil.

La vida de él estaba en manos de ella; matarlo era tan fácil como un chasquido de dedos.

Ella se colocó de pie, de espaldas a él, y comenzó a alejarse por el bosque. Po la siguió. Su cuerpo se sentía ligero, descansado, y por un momento, quiso echarse a correr.

Tigresa caminaba rápido… uno… dos… tres… cada paso, se alejaba más, como si estuviera huyendo de algo, y a Po le costaba seguirla. Todo lo que veía era la capa negra acariciando al aire y la zarpa de ella en alto, con todos aquellos hilos, todas aquellas vidas indefensas entre sus dedos.

Entonces, ante la atónita mirada de Po, los hilos comenzaron a desaparecer. Primero, aquel de luz brillante, grueso y joven; el bebé… luego otro… y otro… y otro… opacos y fuertes, delgados y resplandecientes. _Almas. Almas jóvenes y viejas por igual._

—¡Detente! —gritó, corriendo tras ella—. ¡Detente, no lo hagas!

Po veía impotente como la cantidad de hilos iba mermando.

Los caminos que estos trazaban en el suelo iban desapareciendo, uno a uno.

Una vida menos.

Una muerte más.

Entonces, Tigresa se detuvo. Sus pies al borde de un acantilado y en su zarpa, aún elevada en el aire, un único hilo. Débil y opaco. Que se enredaba entre sus dedos, caía al suelo y la unía a la mano de él.

Po se detuvo a pocos metros de ella. Jadeante. No tenía idea cuanto había corrido, pero sí sabía que era mucho. La incertidumbre llenando su mente. ¿Lo mataría? Era el único que quedaba y Tigresa lo sostenía entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, con una delicadeza tal que le ponía nervioso, como si el más simple movimiento pudiera cortarlo.

—Hazlo —susurró.

No temía morir.

Sabía que, si moría, ella se alejaría de la vida de todos. De Asahi, de Song. De sus amigos. Con extrema lentitud, Tigresa giró su muñeca; tensó el hilo y entonces, ante la expectante y resignada mirada de Po, jaló de él…


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo diez.**

Resulta irónico que una de las grandes incógnitas de la vida sea la muerte.

¿Qué se siente morir?

¿Cómo es?

¿A dónde vamos?

Hay quienes aseguran que es como quedarse dormido; como cerrar los ojos con la certeza de estar en paz con uno mismo. Otros dicen ver un túnel largo y una pequeña luz al fondo, que esa es la entrada al cielo… o a la nueva vida, dependiendo de sus creencias. Los hay quienes creen que, al morir, no hay nada. Ni túneles, ni luces, ni cielos, ni otras vidas. Solo oscuridad. Solo vacío infinito.

Fuese como fuese aquella transición del alma a la cual denominamos "muerte", Po sabía que no era lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. El hilo se cortó y por un segundo, todo se volvió negro. Dejó de oír, dejó de sentir, dejó de… ¿existir? Sin embargo, solo fue eso: un segundo. Tal vez menos. Poco a poco todo volvió a él.

Y cuando se percató de ello, se encontraba al borde del acantilado.

En su mano se enredaba aquel hijo que lo unía a la tigresa. Estaba roto. Dos extremos colgaban entre sus dedos y frente a él, a pocos pasos, Tigresa se encontraba en el suelo.

Sus pies temblaron cuando avanzó.

Se acercó a ella con el recelo de quien se acerca al borde de un acantilado. Cuidado cada movimiento, como si el mínimo pestañeo pudiera tirarlo al violento río que corría al final. Pero el recelo desapareció al comprobar que Tigresa no se movía y terminó hincado en el suelo, junto a ella. No se atrevió a tocarla.

Parecía dormir. Su rostro no tenía señal alguna se sufrimiento. Volvía a ser un rostro sano, vivo. Sus zarpas eran grandes y se veían fuertes, no más uñas curvadas y espeluznantes. Era… un ser vivo. O al menos lo parecía.

Po volcó su atención hacia el hilo cortado.

 _No_ …

 _No, no, no…_

Él no había hecho eso. Él no lo había cortado. Claro que no.

—¿Ti-tigresa? —llamó, con la voz temblorosa.

Su mano se tensó, aún con el hilo enredado entre sus dedos. Quiso inclinarse sobe ella. Comprobar que respirara, que se moviera, buscar algún latido o lo que fuera que indicara vida. Lo que sea.

Entonces, los ojos de ella se abrieron tan súbitamente que Po retrocedió.

Su boca se abrió en una gran y exagerada "O" y su pecho se infló, tomando tanto aire como pudiera.

Tigresa comenzó a jadear, aún tendida en el suelo. Lucía asustada. Sus ojos revoloteaban de un lado a otro, como si no recordara donde estaba, hasta que se posaron en el panda.

—No… —susurró, tan bajo que a Po le costó oírlo—. No… No, no… ¡No!

Po retrocedió.

Tigresa se enderezó.

Po no supo que se hubo abalanzado sobre él hasta que no sintió su espalda golpear duramente el suelo. Lucía furiosa. Gruñía. Sus garras, con desespero, tomaron la mano de él y esculcaron entre los dedos, inspeccionando con insistencia el hilo enredado en estos. Parecía buscar algo y al no encontrarlo, sus ojos furiosos miraron a los de él.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —vociferó—. ¡¿Panda estúpido, que hiciste?!

Y en medio de la furia, se asomaron las lágrimas.

Gruesas y pesadas, llenaron los ojos carmines y cayeron sobre el rostro de Po. Estaban tan cerca... pero eso a él no le importó. Tigresa estaba llorando. La misma criatura monstruosa que momentos antes había acabado con incontables vidas, estaba sobre él, temblando a causa de los espasmos producidos por algo tan mundano como el llanto.

Pero la conmoción del momento pasó y al reaccionar, lo primero que hizo fue empujarla. Tigresa cayó con un ruido seco al suelo y él se levantó tan deprisa como pudo, yendo de un lado a otro. Su cuerpo no dolía. Podía caminar tanto como quisiera, respirar tanto como le apeteciera. Su corazón latía con normalidad.

—¡Eres un puto monstruo!... Estás loca, demente, no… no… ¡¿Qué mierda eres?!

Volteó para encararla.

Creyó que ella volvería a abalanzarse sobre él. Creyó que, tal vez, decidiría matarlo de una vez por todas. Creyó… creyó que ocurriría cualquiera cosa, menos lo que vio. Tigresa en el suelo, en la misma posición en la cual había caído: tendida, boca arriba.

Gruesas lágrimas manaban de sus ojos y sus labios se movían incesantemente, emitiendo un bajo susurro que no alcanzaba a comprender. Miraba al cielo. Miraba sin ver realmente.

—Yo no puedo morir…

—¿Disculpa? —Po creyó haber oído mal.

Los ojos de Tigresa se posaron en él, vacíos.

—Yo no puedo morir, panda. Yo _soy_ la maldita muerte. —Lucía desesperada, como si quisiera creérselo ella misma. Lucía… loca, desequilibrada—. Y esto no debió pasar… no, no debió… no… —su voz comenzó a desvanecerse y entonces, la desesperación se volvió ilusión. Sonrió—. Morí. Yo morí.


	12. Chapter 11

***Inserte voz de promotor de boxeo***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡MÁS PELIGROSA QUE TROMPADA DE ENANO!**

 **¡MÁS PROTEGIDA QUE HERMANA DE RAMBO!**

 **¡LLEGUÉ, PERRAS!...**

 **ahRRE… que no se esperaban esta.**

 **La cosa es simple: podría decir que tengo muchos deberes, que el colegio me atrapa y que no tengo tiempo… pero sería mentira. Y queridos míos, yo soy muchas cosas, menos una mentirosa.**

 **Por ende, se los dejaré como que la paja de hacer nada era demasiado grande como para combatirla.**

 ***Entra el de la propaganda de yogurisimo*…**

 **¡No te apachorres!...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No, muy malo…**

 **Hace mucho que no escribo una nota de autor. No sé, creo que les perdí el hilo. Pero bueno, algo es algo… ¡Leed!**

* * *

 **Capítulo once.**

Po no ha vuelto a ver a Tigresa desde ese día.

Los días se vuelven semanas y de repente, es como si la tigresa de bengala jamás hubiese existido. Como si nunca hubiera sentido su gélido aliento acariciarle los labios o el tacto meticuloso de sus garras recorrerle la nuca. Es como si aquel hilo, delgado y opaco, jamás se hubiera enredado en sus dedos.

El dolor en su cuerpo persiste y el bastón no se separa de su mano derecha, pero avanza. Comienza a andar con más regularidad, a cansarse menos, incluso ha comenzado a intentar la meditación. Mentiría si dijera que no le ha servido.

—Vaya, vaya… cuando me dijiste que lo harías, pensé que bromeabas.

Song ingresa al Salón de los Héroes seguida por Asahi.

El niño últimamente no se separa de su madre.

Po sonríe, aún sentado en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas y las manos laxas sobre sus rodillas. Se siente… bien. Sí, podría decir que bien. El dolor es mínimo. Su mente se encuentra despejada. ¿No cuenta eso como "sentirse bien"?

—Me ofendes —bromea, con falso enfado.

—Papi, mira.

Asahi corre y se tira a sus piernas, con un trozo de pergamino entre sus manos.

Po le sujeta entre sus brazos para ver qué es aquello que su hijo quiere mostrarle. Es un dibujo. Torpe y de líneas irregulares, como el de cualquier niño, pero no por eso menos entendible: es la tigresa de bengala y se ve… tétrica.

Alza por un momento la vista hacia Song y esta, con una mueca de descontento, le enseña unas cuantas hojas amontonadas en su mano derecha. Más dibujos de Asahi, deduce, al volver su atención al chico.

—Qué… bonito.

—¿No te gusta?

—No, no, no es eso —se apresura a negar ante la decepción del pequeño—. Es bonito. ¿Por qué no se lo muestras al tío Grulla? Seguro le gusta.

Asahi parece entusiasmado con la idea.

Pregunta a su madre y en cuanto esta le da su aprobación, no pierde tiempo en colocarse de pie y salir corriendo. Sus pasos se alejan y una vez desaparecen, el silencio llena la enorme estancia. Silencio pesado y lleno de cosas por decir. Po, entonces, se coloca de pie para quedar a la altura de Song.

—Bien. Te escucho.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que…?

Un caso beso en sus labios la sorprende, interrumpiéndola.

—Te escucho —repite Po, junto a una sonrisa.

—Quiero que dejes de contarle esas historias a Asahi.

Song habla rápido, casi superponiendo la palabras, y en sus ojos hay un pequeño brillo que Po rápidamente identifica como una señal de duda. Tal vez crea que le discutirá, pero lejos de eso, Po solo alza los hombros.

—No sé de qué historias hablas —admite—, no le he contado ninguna.

—Oso mentiroso —masculla Song y de mala gana, le tiende los papeles que lleva en su mano derecha.

Son dibujos. Todos de Asahi. Todos de una misteriosa figura encapuchada y junto a esta, una tigresa de bengala. Líneas torpes y algo temblorosas, algunas rodeadas de manchones, pero perfectamente entendibles para el juicio de cualquier que las viese.

Po las observa con cierta curiosidad.

Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que Song hubiera esperado, no son aquellos personajes tan peculiares los que despiertan la intriga del oso. No. Sino el hecho de que son dos. Una figura encapuchada y una tigresa de bengala. Dos seres diferenciados en una misma hoja. Algo, un pequeño presentimiento, le advierte a Po de que no es un detalle menor.

—Vaya —murmura.

—¡Estan por todos lados! Es lo único que dibuja y algunos son… —Song lo piensa, como si no estuviera segura del cómo seguir—, escalofriantes.

Y no se equivoca.

Aquellos dibujos de una tigresa cadavérica, de ojos saltones y largas y flacas zarpas, realmente causan escalofríos. Demasiado tétrico para un niño pequeño.

—Bien. Hablaré con él —accede Po, con voz baja y boquita pequeña.

Song sonríe, aliviada, y deposita un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su marido.

Beso que a Po le pasa desapercibido. Su piel apenas si se percata de aquel contacto. Pero sonríe. Porque he decidido que Tigresa se ha ido y que esta vez, no la dejará volver.


	13. Chapter 12

**¡HOOOOOOOLA, COSITAS BIEN AVENTURADAS DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE NARNIA!**

 **Hace un rato me puse a pensar: Si en nuestros roperos está Narnia... En los roperos de Narnia, ¿Está este mundo?**

 **Bueno, no...**

 **No eso.**

 **La terapia hace mal, chicos, o sea...No, no es buena idea sentarse en un silloncito (porque estos terapeutas de ahora ya ni siquiera te dejan usar el pinche diván para acostarte cómodamente a llorar de tus desgracias) a hablar sobre los complejos en tu vida.**

 **Me urge aprender a dibujar. Necesito desesperadamente armar mi propia colección de fan arts de este fic...**

 **Bueeeeeno, ya se a qué me dedicaré estas vacaciones...**

 **PD. Ivan, si lees esto, estoy sin wpp... Otra vez**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo doce.**

Asahi se asoma por el resquicio de la puerta con timidez, como si temiera ser descubierto, con un pergamino, pinceles y pintura entre sus manitas. Dentro, todos están demasiado ocupados en los aparatos de entrenamiento como para percatarse de su presencia. Lleva media hora buscando alguien que juegue con él. Su mamá no estaba y antes de salir, le había dejado encargado que no molestara a su papá. _Él necesita silencio,_ habían sido sus palabras.

Tía Víbora le había dicho que jugaría con él "mas tarde", pero Asahi sabe que solo es una pequeña mentira para que se quede quieto. Solo le quedan sus tíos. Ellos nunca dicen que no a una de sus travesuras, especialmente si estas incluyen fastidiar a Song.

Abrazando sus artículos de dibujo contra su pecho, ingresa al Salón de Entrenamientos con pasos pequeños y se acerca a las tarimas. No tiene permitido estar ahí, al menos no sin supervisión. _Es peligroso,_ dice su madre y su padre nunca la contradice.

Muchas veces le ha dicho a su padre que él también quiere entrenar. ¡Quiere ser fuerte como su tío Tai Lung! Sin embargo, por más que insista y patalee, mientras su madre siga diciendo que es muy pequeño, su padre se limitará a mirarle con cierta lastime y decirle "tal vez al año". Era la respuesta a todo. Tal vez al año comenzara a entrenar, tal vez al año le dejaran ir solo al valle, tal vez al año pudiera ver las peleas entre sus tíos, tal vez al año…

Asahi no quería esperar ni un año más.

Tío Tai Lung le había contado que entrenaba desde que tenía memoria. Shifu había comenzado a enseñarle desde muy pequeño. Entonces, ¿por qué él no? También era un leopardo. Tal vez fuera regordete como su padre, pero seguía siendo un leopardo.

— _¿Quieres convertirte en un guerrero como ellos?_

A Asahi no le asusta oír aquella voz a sus espaldas. Ya no. Asiente, sin responder.

No escucha pasos a sus espaldas, pero si el murmullo de la tela contra el suelo. Suave, lento. Sabe, de alguna manera, que ella está sentada. No voltea. No desea verla. A veces, Tigresa le da miedo. La risa de ella es baja.

— _No tienes que temerme. Yo no lastimo niños._

—Tu lastimaste a mi papá.

Lo dice bajo, para no llamar la atención de sus tíos.

— _¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que ellos hacen?_ —Tigresa no contradice sus palabras— _Serás muy bueno, niño. Tu padre es un buen guerrero._

Los ojitos de Asahi brillan con ilusión.

El sueño de todo niño es ser como su papá. A esa edad, un padre es un héroe, y para Asahi mucho más, porque ha visto como los demás niños admiran a su papá.

Esta por contestar, pero antes de hacerlo, algo llama su atención: Tai Lung ha detenido su entrenamiento y aún de espaldas, sus orejas se mueven siguiendo algún sonido. Asahi sabe de inmediato que es a él a quien ha escuchado y en un impulso infantil, contiene el aliento para "esconder" cualquier ruido.

Tai Lung voltea.

—Sabes que contener la respiración no funciona. Si mueves el rabo contra el suelo, estás haciendo ruido —lo reprende, sin enfado—. Vamos, ven. Tu madre no está.

De repente, Asahi sabe que Tigresa ya no está. Pero no le importa, también sabe que volverá.

Deja sus cosas a un lado y corre hacia el centro del salón.

Tai Lung le toma en brazos en cuanto está lo suficientemente cerca y lo alza contra su pecho, sentándolo en uno de sus brazos y acomodándole el chaleco con su mano libre. Asahi ríe. Tiene muchas cosquillas en su estómago.

—¿Tú con quien hablabas, eh?

—Con Tigresa —responde, retorciéndose en el agarre de su tío.

—Ohhh… —Tai Lung se muestra interesado—. ¿Y quién es Tigresa?

—Es amiga de papá y dice que me enseñará kung fu.

—Una amiga, ¿Eh?

Asahi asiente.

Tai Lung continúa preguntando. ¿Cómo es Tigresa? ¿Cómo es que le enseñará kung fu? ¿Acaso ella es tan buena como alguno de sus tíos? ¿Puede él conocer a la tal Tigresa? Y Asahi no encuentra nada extraño en sus preguntas, por lo que continúa respondiendo, hasta que le pregunta si Tigresa es su nueva amiga imaginaria.

¡Claro que no! Él es un niño grande, no tiene amigos imaginarios. _Eso es cosa de niñas,_ le dice, molesto, y para su suerte, en ese exacto momento entra Po al salón.

Como puede, se deshace del agarre de su tío y salta al suelo. Corre hacia su padre, que le toma en brazos con una sonrisa un tanto incrédula en su rostro.

—¡Papá!

—Tai Lung, ¿Y ahora que le has dicho? —espeta Po, con falso enfado.

—¡Yo no le hecho nada! Tu niño es tan chillón como su madre…

—No le digas así a mi mami —gruñe Asahi, enseñando los dientitos—. Papá, tío Tai Lung dice que Tigresa no existe. ¡Dile que sí! Tú también la ves…

Los brazos de Po se tensan alrededor de su hijo.

Tai Lung les mira con falsa seriedad, escondiendo en los labios tensos una risita burlona. Está claro que cree que todo es un juego y eso solo molesta más a Asahi. Mira a su padre, esperando a que le apoye, pero este ni siquiera le mira cuando lo baja nuevamente al suelo.

—Ya basta de juegos —reprende, sin enfado—. Anda, ve con tu tía Víbora antes de que venga tu madre y te vea aquí.

—Pero…

—Ve, Asahi.

Asahi no puede creerlo.

Su padre, el mismo que le dijo que mentir es malo, está mintiendo delante de él.

—¡No! —chilla—. ¡Tú viste a Tigresa! ¡Estuviste con ella la otra noche!

El rostro de Po se vuelve rojo y la sonrisa de Tai Lung desaparece, remplazada por una ceja arqueada.

—¿La otra noche? —espeta, con algo que Asahi no reconoce—. ¿Como que la otra noche, Asahi? —pregunta, sin dejar de ver a Po— Cuéntale a tu tío.

—Cállate vos. No te metas. —Po se hinca delante de su hijo y entonces, esta vez sí parece enojado—. Vete a tu cuarto. Hablaremos luego ¿Entendido?

Asahi le sostiene la mirada.

No.

No, no y no.

—Eres mentiroso —acusa y sin esperar a que su padre responda, sale corriendo del lugar.


	14. Chapter 13

**¡LES JUEGO MI CULO INEXISTENTE A QUE NO SE ESPERABAN ESTO!**

 **HOOOOOOOOLA, PEQUEÑAS DESGRACIAS DE LA MADRE NATURALEZA (((ah, pero vos sos bien boluda, chica)))…**

 **Lo cierto es que ni yo esperaba actualizar hoy, puesto que los domingos o estoy con resaca o ando en casa de mi querida abuela (lo siento, abuela), peeeeeeero, bueno, por problemas técnicos a veces una debe quedarse en casa…**

 **Porque, verán, no es buena idea combinar unas plataformas de medio metro con dos latas de cerveza... ¡No! Resultado: me hice mierda el tobillo.**

 **¡Y henos aquí!**

 **No muy largo, no muy corto (como la picha de mi ex, pero mejor) llega a ustedes… ¡Esta pequeña porción de historia!**

 **En lo personal, este es uno de esos capítulos "claves".**

 **No me tomó más de treinta minutos escribirlo y no lo subí but… no se, porque mi frágil corazón de fan empedernida aún esperaba algún que otro comentario en el cap anterior… ¡Pero ni modo! Me puse mis lentes y dije "Rose, eso NO se hace".**

 **En serio, de mal gusto escribir a cambio de comentarios… Hay que conformarse con las vistas.**

 **(((mentira)))**

 **Ahora si… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo trece.**

Po caminaba lentamente por el pasillo de las habitaciones. No había dolor. No necesitaba del bastón. Era de noche y todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. Sin ningún motivo en particular, se detuvo delante de la habitación de Asahi.

Se sentía como si alguien más manejara sus pasos, como si no fuera él el que extendió una mano y abrió la puerta del cuarto. El murmullo al deslizar la madera quedó amortiguado en el silencio. Avanzó un paso… dos… tres… y entonces, se detuvo. Frente a él se encontraba Asahi, sentado en el suelo, con un pincel en su manita y un pergamino entre sus piernitas.

El niño no pareció sentir su presencia, ni oírlo abrir la puerta.

Tarareaba una melodía a media voz. Po nunca la había escuchado antes, pero supuso que seguramente Song se la había enseñado.

—Asahi —llamó, en voz baja. El niño no respondió.

Entonces, recordó la pequeña riña de la tarde.

No había vuelto a hablar con él. Supuso que, tal vez, seguía enojado por eso. Quiso volver a llamarle, pero entonces, un suave murmullo sobre el suelo llamó su atención.

De una de las esquinas del cuarto, apareció una figura alta, cubierta por una capa larga y negra. La capucha le tapaba el rostro, pero no era necesario que Po se lo viera para que supiera quien era. Podía _sentirlo._ Ella avanzó sin siquiera verlo y se paró junto a Asahi.

—¡Aléjate! —vociferó.

Entonces, de repente, fue consciente de que no podía moverse.

Intentó avanzar, pero sus pies no respondieron, como si estuvieran clavados en el suelo. La furia y el miedo presionó su pecho.

—¡Aléjate de él! —continuó—. ¡Vete!

Pero ella no parecía oírlo y una de sus zarpas, flacas y huesudas, se posó en el hombro del pequeño.

—Déjalo…

Tigresa se inclinó, quedando a la altura de la oreja de Asahi, y murmuró algo que Po no alcanzó a oír. Sus labios se movían rápido y el sonido de la voz llegaban a él como un bajo rasqueteo en la pared.

Po se revolvió en el lugar, luchando contra las ataduras invisibles que lo mantenían inmóvil.

La impotencia comenzó a desesperarlo. Debía alejarla de su hijo, sacarla de aquel lugar. Un paso. Cada músculo de su pierna se quejó dolorosamente y su pecho comenzó a arder, como si llevara largos minutos sin tomar aire. No se detuvo. Otro paso… y otro… y otro… y entonces, sus dedos rozaron la capa de la tigresa.

Lo que pasó a continuación ni él se lo explicó.

La tigresa respingó en su lugar y de repente, un horrible alarido lo llenó todo.

Po cerró los ojos. El sonido lastimaba sus oídos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontraba inclinado junto a Asahi y sus labios se movían por voluntad propia.

—… _debe volver a donde pertenece, a donde tuvo que haber ido en aquella misión, su tiempo se agota…_

Era como si alguien más hablara a través de él.

Entonces, se calló….

Todo quedó en silencio…

Y de la nada, nuevamente aquel alarido. Esta vez, Asahi reaccionó llevándose las manitos a los oídos. Volteó hacia todos lados, buscando el origen del espeluznante sonido, y ni siquiera pareció notar a Po parado junto a él. Algo a sus espaldas le llenó los ojitos de lágrimas.

Po siguió con la mirada aquello que su hijo veía: un bulto en el suelo, justo donde él se había encontrado parado segundos antes. Incluso antes de avanzar, reconoció a la persona envuelta entre las telas negras: Tigresa. Yacía tirada. Cientos de hilos se entretejían sobre su cuerpo y ella gritaba.

—Tigresa… ¡Tigresa! —chillaba Asahi, junto a ella.

Ella dijo algo que Po no alcanzó a oír y entonces, el pequeño salió corriendo del cuarto. Po quiso seguirlo, quiso alcanzarlo, pero de repente todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar. Sus piernas fallaron y la oscuridad lo llenó todo…

…

Po despierta en su habitación, jadeando, y segundos después la puerta se abre con un brusco azote. Pequeños pies corren sobre el suelo y el peso del cuerpo de su hijo cae sobre él. Por inercia, lo rodea con sus brazos, pero es incapaz de hacer o decir algo más.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá, tengo miedo!

El llanto de Asahi despierta a Song.

Ella acude en su llamado, acunándolo en brazos y murmurándole en tono suave que todo fue una pesadilla. Lo consuela, mientras que Po no puede apartar la mirada del techo.

—¿Po?... Po, ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Song lo devuelve a la realidad. Suena preocupada.

Con gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, se endereza en la cama y saca los pies por el borde. No responde, ni da señales de haberla oído. Con prisas, toma el bastón que reposa junto a la cama y se coloca de pie.

—Espera, Po. —Song intenta tomarle del brazo, sin soltar a Asahi—. Panda, te vas a lastimar.

Pero Po la ignora y se apresura a salir del cuarto.

Rengo, sin importarle hacer ruido con el bastón, camina tan rápido como puede hacia el cuarto de su hijo.

El llanto de Asahi ha despertado a más de uno y en el camino, se encuentra con los chicos, que le preguntan qué sucede. No responde a nadie. Los ignora y se abre paso entre las manos que intentan detenerlo, con la petición de que se calme.

El dolor llena su pecho. Respirar cuesta. Su corazón bombea lento y pesado, doloroso, golpeando débilmente contra su pecho. Pero no se detiene hasta que no se encuentra dentro del cuarto de su hijo. Esta vacío, tal como esperaba, sin embargo, en el suelo hay pequeños pergaminos llenos de garabatos. Son dibujos.

No sabe si se arrojó al suelo o simplemente cayó, pero tampoco se detuvo a averiguarlo mientras tomaba el dibujo entre sus manos.

Era él.

Era él y había un largo y fino garabato que se enredaba en su mano. Un hilo, supuso, cuyo extremo se unía a la zarpa de una figura encapuchada. Sin embargo, esa figura no era Tigresa. Lo supo porque ella se encontraba representada como un bulto, pequeño y acurrucado en el suelo. En el dibujo, ella estaba muerta y él… él se veía espeluznante.


	15. Chapter 14

**¡Tanto tiempo!...**

 **Solo diré que el siguiente capítulo ha sido escrito desde un mini teclado de celular y pido disculpas si encuentran algo raro o que no quede del todo bien, pues desde los trece años que no escribo un capítulo entero desde el teléfono.**

 **Supongo que el tiempo me dará práctica... o un teclado nuevo para la computadora, quien sabe.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo catorce.**

 _Sígueme, panda..._ _Deprisa..._

 _Ven conmigo..._

Camina rápido y sus pies se sienten tan ligeros que, de pronto, se encuentra corriendo.

 _Estoy esperando..._

La noche lo recibe fría y el olor de la tormenta cercana llena sus fosas nasales junto al aire que su cuerpo rechaza, como si no lo necesitara, como si le fuera imprescindible. Corre, corre y aunque corre tan rápido como desea —y más— su corazón palpita suave y calmo contra su pecho. Perezoso, pasivo, débil...

—¡Po!... ¡Espera! —La voz de Song llega hasta él, dura y agitada, forzada— Detente...

Pero la idea de detenerse se siente tan... lejana. No. Se siente frenético. No se detendrá.

—¡Xiao Po, detente ahora mismo!

 _No la escuches..._

—¡No¡

—¡Po!

No es conciente de qué tan cerca lo sigue la leopardo hasta que una de sus zarpas no se le aferra al brazo, jalando de él con fuerza. Po clava los pies en el suelo y voltea para no caer, con un gruñido temblando en sus labios.

No es suyo, no se siente propio, a pesar de que su pecho tiembla con el sonido. La postura amenazante de sus hombros es instintiva, inconciente.

Frente a él, con sólo un peldaño de distancia, se yergue la figura de Song. Amenazante, pero no lo suficiente. Tan pequeña, tan menuda... tan frágil que no supone nada, no puede detenerlo y la certeza de ello llena el pecho del panda con un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido.

 _Eres fuerte..._

Es fuerte.

 _Que no te detenga..._

No, no puede detenerlo.

Se deshace del agarre de Song de forma brusca, haciéndola trastabillar en su intento por mantenerse firme, y por un momento, los ojos de ella se llenan de sorpresa.

—Vuelve con Asahi —murmura él.

Voz baja, contenida.

Algo brilla en los ojos de Song, un pequeño temblequeo entre la duda y el miedo, y aunque teme —porque teme, porque aquel frenre a ella dista mucho del Po que conoce— sus manos se dirigen firmes hacia el pecho el oso y lo empuja.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? —le encara, a media voz— Tu hijo llora, asustado, ¡Y tu te sales corriendo como un demente!

—Vuelve con Asahi...

—¡Exijo una explicación!

 _No se lo permitas..._

El susurro, aquella voz, envuelve sus oídos y comienza a darle jaqueca. La brisa fresca de la noche da contra su rostro... y de repente, todo su cuerpo cae, laxo, cansado.

Sus manos presionan los costados de su cabeza, en un intento de mitigar el dolor, y sus ojos recorren su alrededor con urgencia. Se siente perdido, confundido, y el miedo en la mirada de su esposa se transforma en preocupación.

Recuerda estar en el cuarto de Asahi, delante de todos esos dibujos y luego... luego...

 _Te estoy esperando, panda..._

 _No_ —¿Murmura? ¿Balbucea? ¿Piensa? No sabe— _Vete... callate..._

Y la ve, en el bosque, al borde del acantilado. Lo espera, lo ha llamado y espera a que acuda. Comienza a sentirse enfermo. Su pecho duele y sabe —lo siente— que la necesita. Se aleja y si la deja ir... Sin pensarlo, sus pies vuelven a la marcha y lo conducen escaleras abajo.

—¡Po!

 _¡Atácala!_

Ambas voces femeninas vociferan al mismo tiempo, firmes y desesperadas, ambas al mismo volumen... y en cuanto la zarpa de Song vuelve a rozar su hombro, voltea hacia ella una zarpa en alto. Es consciente del filo de sus propias garras, de lo grandes que son y de lo que está por hacer. Es consciente del chillido histérico de Song y del terror en sus ojos, pero la orden de la criatura hacer eco en su cabeza y es incapaz de detenerse.

 _Atácala, atácala, atácala..._ y sabe que lo hará, y que no se detendrá.

De repente, alguien se lanza sobre él y un cuerpo, casi tan pesado y grande como el propio, lo derriba por las escaleras. Ambos ruedan, chocando una y otra vez contra los duros peldaños de roca, y todo lo que Po puede ver es la sombría mirada carmesí de una criatura muerta y sin alma.

Los golpes no le duelen. Los siente en todo su cuerpo, pero el dolor no hace acto de presencia y las zarpas que le sujetan contra la dura roca hincan en su piel hasta sacar sangre. No hay nada. Solo el metálico aroma llenando sus fosas nasales.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! —vocifera Tai Lung— ¡¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer?!

Tai Lung lo sujeta con fuerza, reteniendo sus manos tras la espalda, y coloca una rodilla a la altura de sus riñones para mantenerlo quieto en el suelo. Po apenas si es conciente del dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. Hay algo mas, algo mucho mas fuerte, envolvente, llenando cada espacio de su mente.

Un sollozo llega en medio de todo el escándalo. Es familiar, un sollozo de niño, pero demasiado débil y lejano... o tal vez, es la propia mente de Po la que se encuentra demasiado lejos.

—¡Lo vas a lastimar!

—¡Te iba a atacar!

—Tai Lung, por favor...

El agarre del leopardo comienza a perder fuerza, distraído por los pedidos de Song y Víbora, y Po aprobecha aquel momento para girar y hacerlo a un lado.

Ni siquiera es consciente de cómo.

Solo sabe que, de repente, vuelve a correr por los peldaños de la escalera y que ya nadie lo persigue. Esta vez, la voz de Song resuena solo una vez, antes de que se encuentre lo suficientemente lejos como para oirla.

La roca desaparece y pronto, sus pies se hunden en la húmeda tierra del bosque. Se dirige a un lugar que no conoce llamado por ella, corre en cuatro patas sin saber que podía siquiera hacer eso y todo lo que llena su mente son los ojos de ella: rojos como la sangre, opacos. Muertos.

La criatura corre a cuatro patas a su lado, tan rápido como él, imitando cada movimiento, sorteando los mismos obstáculos. No lleva la capa y Po puede ver su cuerpo esquelético, de huesos sobresalientes y angulos donde no debería haberlos. Es Tigresa en su mas puro estado, aquella que lo arrancó del mas allá y volvió a ponerlo entre los vivos, aquella que lo ha llamado y que lo hace bailar entre sus dedos a su antojo.

Es la Tigresa que se coló a la mente de su hijo y lo hizo atacar a su propia esposa...

Entonces, un atisbo de cordura se desliza entre los hilos que nubla su mente y lo obliga a frenar. Lo hace tan bruscamente que sus pies derrapan en el suelo y todo su cuerpo impacta contra algunos tallos de bambú, que se quiebran y desgajan por el golpe.

Jadea y su corazón arde, escoce en cada latido como si algo se desgarrara dentro de su pecho. Las voces llenan su cabeza, tan juntas y rápidas que forman un chillido homogéneo e inentendible mientras las imágenes pasan presurosas una detrás de otra, hasta formar una masa de colores y rostros desdibujados.

La oscuridad del bosque gira a su alrededor cuando abre los ojos, cerniéndose sobre él, y lentamente su vista logra enfocar la silueta de la criatura frente a él.

Ella lo mira, de cuclillas, y su mano huesuda lo toma del mentón para obligarlo a alzar el rostro. Po se siente demasiado cansado como para pelear y su cuerpo rememora el dolor de ser impactado por el cañón de Shen. Un dolor asfixiante, opresor, que no le deja lugar ni siquiera para quejarse. Y lo recuerda: así se sintió morir aquella vez.

—¿Por qué? —balbucea, su boca seca y su voz demasiado débil.

Esta muriendo. Lo sabe.

Los ojos se le cierran. No le importa, no teme. Nunca temió morir.

—Aun no, panda...

La oscuridad lo envuelve todo y él se va... no sin antes sentir labios vivos y tibios presionar sobre los suyos. Y sólo entonces, muere.


End file.
